Hidden Away
by Kalira69
Summary: An accident that could have taken Shiro's life instead leads him to a discovery he never would have believed real. Gratitude brings him back and forges a friendship. Curiosity opens the door for affection. Love . . . builds in its own time. (Mermaid AU & Modern AU. Written for Sheith Positivity Summer Week, Day 5.)


Written for Sheith Positivity Summer Week Day 5 - Swimming/Hiking.

This is my 50th published Voltron story! In less than 6 months. Well. Hello fandom?

Also I only just finished this monster this afternoon; it has not been edited, so please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

Shiro paused nearly at the crest of the cliff, rubbing the back of his wrist over his brow and then making a face as he pushed his sweaty forelock back. It was hot and he'd been climbing all day, not always through the easiest paths.

Shiro had begun to suspect an hour or two ago that he might not be on any of the hiking trails any more, but he kept finding paths that looked if not _well_ -trodden then at least like _someone_ else had walked them. It wasn't like he was being foolish about his hike, either, just . . . exploring.

After his brief break to catch his breath, Shiro kept walking, looking forward to the view from the top.

As he'd suspected - he'd been hearing it for a while - there was a waterfall at the top of the cliff. It was bigger than he'd expected, and gorgeous, the clear water tumbling from a narrow, tumultuous channel through the large rocks and thick trees. The forest spread out around the peak, and Shiro moved carefully closer to the edge, away from the water, to look down.

He was sort of wishing he'd brought his camera, but not too worried about it, when his footing slipped and he yelped as he realised the rock beneath his boots was giving way. He scrambled backwards clumsily, one heel catching in crumbling rock, but managed to get clear of the area that was collapsing. It was relatively small, he realised as he straightened, legs shaking, an instant before he slipped backwards and fell into-

Shiro nearly gasped in a lungful of the icy cold water before he realised where he was - not paying attention, trying to get back from the edge, he'd fallen into the little channel leading to the waterfall. He fought to get his head back above water - it was surprisingly deep, though he should have expected it, with the size of the waterfall, he supposed.

He got his head clear, took a deep breath, and then tumbled over the edge and into open space with the rush of water around him. Shiro's heart seized up. He hadn't realised how close he was to the waterfall itself.

Shiro couldn't quite get the breath to scream, feeling like it was locked in his throat as the air and water rushed around him, misting into each other and blinding him. When he hit the water it was a shock, though Shiro had enough presence of mind to be faintly grateful he'd hit _water_ and not _rock_.

Then the pressure made his head swim, and he kicked out, splayed his arms, tried to move, but he'd been too bashed around and he didn't even know which direction he should strike out for. The world went wavery and dark, and Shiro could only hope the current carried him back to the surface on its own.

Something slammed against his side, hard and pebbled but not the lakebed, then curled around him. Shiro twitched, thrashing weakly, and found himself wrapped up even tighter, pulled through the water. He could only make out a blurred, shimmery red, his vision greying out.

It felt as though he was swept up in an endless current of rushing water and the firm, cool grip of _something_ around him. His vision was almost gone when he felt the water spilling away from him again, air rushing into his lungs as he coughed.

He thought he would sink again as he struggled to breathe, but a harsh, cold grip wound around his hips and brought him higher again. A quiet splash came from one side and Shiro braced himself against the thing holding him as he panted. His eyes widened as he realised his fingers were curled around a slender and very human wrist.

He twisted, and the grip - the _hands_ \- released, leaving him suddenly struggling to keep himself up high enough to breathe. A man with glittering red streaks across his face and neck swam around him, and Shiro took a startled breath and coughed as he inhaled water.

"How do you people even keep _finding_ this place?" the man huffed, reaching out to Shiro and steadying him above water again. The red streaks shimmered, and they stretched down over his shoulders and arms, too, Shiro saw as he slumped weakly into the offered grasp. "And _falling in_. Like I don't have anything better to do than fish stupid humans out of the water all the time." He shifted and an arc of brilliant red scales rose beside him, thrashing through the water.

Shiro followed them with his eyes and saw the scaled tail blend seamlessly into a slim human waist under the water. He stared at the man's face. The _merman's_ face.

"You weren't under water for _that_ long, are you all right?" he asked, eyes narrowing and mouth pursing in something that almost looked like concern.

 _Tail_ , Shiro thought, a little hysterically. His head was still spinning and he could barely breathe and there was a man holding him up in the water and half glaring at him and _that man had a scaly, scarlet tail_. "I-" Shiro began, and the merman leaned a little closer, frowning slightly. _He's really pretty._ Shiro thought inanely as the sunlight sparkled off the _scales_ on his face, his eyes bright and concerned. "I'm okay." he said hoarsely.

The merman nodded, short and sharp, and helpfully steadied Shiro again, his tail waving slowly through the water, apparently supporting both their weight easily.

"Thank you for saving me." Shiro said, clasping one slim arm lightly. "I- The rocks started to crumble and I got back but I must have fallen into the waterfall. I couldn't fight the current at the bottom."

The merman looked somewhat mollified, cocking his head. "No, I suppose not. The current is quite strong there, and you don't have a tail." Shiro's lips quirked. "And you can't breathe the water." he added, as though the idea of needing air to breathe was just _so tiresome_ , and Shiro stifled a giggle. He was probably still a little loopy, he thought, and he had the right! He'd fallen off a cliff and been rescued _by a mermaid_.

Man. Merman. A very pretty merman who was now towing him back to shore with apparent ease. Shiro tried to help but it was soon apparent he was only making it more difficult, and as the merman made a clicking, chiding sort of noise he stopped and went limp instead.

"I- I do need air to breathe, yes. Usually I can swim quite well, though." Shiro said, not quite defending himself but- "Er. I'm Shiro." he added, looking at the merman's face. He didn't react, but a moment later he released Shiro abruptly.

"Go that way." the merman said, pointing one hand into the trees, as Shiro got his feet under him in what he realised was the shallows barely a few steps from the lakeshore. "It will take you to the path that leads directly down the mountain. The easiest path." He looked Shiro over critically, circled him once in a quick movement, scarlet tail flashing in the dappled sunlight, and then with one strong stroke he was shooting off into the deeper waters. He dove out of sight an instant later.

Shiro's mouth was still half-open around his thanks, and he closed it slowly. The lake looked calm and perfectly normal, not at all like there was a creature from myth hiding underneath the surface somewhere.

"Thank you!" Shiro called again, and then . . . slogged out of the lake, looking back at it a dozen times as he made his way off in the direction the merman had indicated.

He'd been right; it was tough going for a short while, and then he came out on a broad path that headed downwards. He turned and looked back and realised the way he had come looked almost impassable, and certainly not like a hiking trail.

Shiro shook his head, hesitating to take a long look, remembering this spot, and then turned away, shivering, and continued down the mountain. He couldn't get the flash and shimmer of red scales and the harsh lines of a scolding, full mouth out of his mind.

And bright eyes that almost glowed a deep, oceanic blue.

* * *

Shiro looked at the wall of vegetation and rock ahead of him. "I know you aren't impassable." he told it. Told himself. "I came through there."

Unless there had been some sort of magic inherent in being sent on his way by a mermaid. Unless the path only allowed travellers to go one way.

Unless Shiro had been battered and confused and oxygen deprived and had somehow thought up the whole thing and there _was_ no mermaid.

Shiro swallowed nervously. There _was_ , he was sure of it - he couldn't have made _that_ up.

Not so well and not so . . . thoroughly.

Shiro shook his head and hiked on, struggling through the grasping vines and hauling himself over the shifting, wobbly rocks with their thick growths of moss.

It took longer than he had thought it might, but he found his way back to the lake after all, to his relief. It was huge, to be so hidden up here, he thought, admiring the glittering, crystal clear water. He crept down to the water's edge, sliding his pack off his shoulder and setting it down on the pebbled shore.

He took off his boots and rolled up his jeans, walking into the water. It was _cold_ , colder than he'd remembered, and he gasped as it lapped around his ankles, but didn't pull back.

"Hello?" Shiro called out, then repeated himself, louder. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello! Mister," he hesitated, "merman?"

There was no sound but the ripple of the lake's waters, the distant roar of the waterfall - it was far enough away it was almost difficult to see from here - and the rustle of the forest behind him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you!" Shiro called awkwardly, kicking his feet a little, producing a few quiet splashes. "Merman? I-" he broke off. "Thank you again for saving me." he said more quietly, and waited in silence for a little while before he backed away, the water lapping around his calves.

He sat on the shore, feet still in the water, and opened his bag. He pulled out a few brilliant pink-red pomegranates and idly began stacking them in a little pyramid by the water's edge. "I wish you would come talk to me." he said softly to the lapping waves.

"You came back."

Shiro jumped, looking up, his eyes wide. For a moment he saw nothing but lapping water and the sparkle of the sun off the little wavelets, and _almost_ thought he had imagined the merman's voice.

Then he saw him, barely peeking out of the water, near a large rock, only his eyes and his wild hair above the surface.

"Hello!" Shiro said, beginning to rise and then thinking better of it. He waved. "Um. Yes."

The merman raised himself up a little bit, tilting his head to one side with an oddly birdlike motion. "Why did you come back here?" he asked, eyes flicking past Shiro at the forest and then back to meet his own.

"I-" Shiro flushed. "I wanted to see you again." he admitted. "And- And to thank you. I brought you," he shifted so the merman could see the little fruit pyramid and picked one up, "er, to say thank you."

The merman blinked, looking nonplussed. His scales shimmered a little brighter over his cheekbones as he came a little closer to Shiro. "What is that?" he asked.

"Pomegranates!" Shiro said a little too quickly, holding out the one in his hand and then pulling back. "Uh. They're one of my favourite fruits, and I thought you might not have tried them before. Do you, uh," he flushed, "do you eat fruit?"

The merman blinked again and his lips twitched towards a smile. "I do." he said. "You- Ah. Shiro?" he said, and Shiro stared.

"Yes!" he said hurriedly as the merman shifted, looking uneasy. "Er, I mean, yes, that's me. I'm Shiro. Do you want to try?" he held out the fruit again. "I can, ah, toss you one?" he asked uncertainly.

"That's all right." the merman said, and Shiro deflated a little, disappointed.

The merman shifted, then eased closer, though, his tail a slow, sinuous curve behind him. He stayed low in the water, his eyes fixed on Shiro but never quite head-on. "I'm . . . Keith." he said as he stopped just a little shy of Shiro's feet, in the shallow water. The pebbles shifted beneath his tail as it waved back and forth.

"Keith." Shiro repeated, smiling.

Keith raised himself a little and reached out, almost tentative, taking the fruit from Shiro's hand with a fleeting brush of cool, wet fingers against his palm. Shiro smiled at him goofily, and Keith tentatively smiled back, cupping the pomegranate in his hands. He inspected it, drawing his nails over the skin and bouncing it a little, looking almost playful. "How do you eat it?" he asked curiously, rolling it across his palm.

"Right, uh," Shiro reached for one of the others, "you break it open, and," he struggled with the one he'd picked up for a moment, until it tore open obligingly, "pick the little arils out of it so you can eat them." He picked one little gem-like pod out of the open pomegranate and looked up only to startle as he realised Keith was right beside him, leaning close. "Er."

Keith looked up through his shaggy fringe, then extended a tentative hand and plucked out a single aril from the fruit Shiro held. He rolled it lightly between his fingertips as he drew back a bit, inspecting it, then put it in his mouth. Shiro watched him as he made a little considering noise, then smiled slightly.

"You like it?" Shiro asked, and Keith hummed and nodded, inching closer.

Shiro held out the fruit a little more, not quite coaxing, but offering, and Keith came close again, putting the fruit he held down far enough up the shore that it didn't float away. Shiro watched Keith examining the inside of the fruit with more attention this time, and smiled when he didn't pull away again but slowly settled on his side on the pebbled slope of the lakebed near Shiro as they shared the fruit.

Keith looked up suddenly, and smiled as well, his fingers and lips stained a deep pink, and Shiro ducked his head, flushing.

Keith laughed softly, his tail fluttering with it and sending small wavelets lapping against Shiro's legs.

* * *

Shiro leaned back on his elbows, ignoring the pebbles digging into his arms and probably bruising, and took a deep breath. He heard a little hum from Keith nearby and looked over at him. He was running his fingers through the tumbled pebbles a pace or two away from Shiro, under a few feet of water.

Shiro had needed a rest, but Keith never seemed to get tired. He supposed that wasn't surprising - Shiro would hardly seem tired after a few hours of walking around and sitting in his apartment or the park nearby where he usually ran.

"Thank you." he said impulsively, and Keith looked up, humming softly and tucking his hair behind one slightly pointed ear. "For . . . letting me come up here. For spending time with me." he said, sitting up a little, chest deep in the water.

Keith moved closer, letting pebbles fall between his fingers and watching the sink back to the lakebed. "Thank you for wanting to. And asking." Keith said softly, looking up suddenly to meet Shiro's eyes, just for a moment.

"Has- Has no one really ever come back?" Shiro asked, looking at Keith from beneath his forelock. He'd been wondering since last time, but while Keith had talked to him then, over the fruit, he hadn't wanted to ask. He wasn't sure he _should_ now.

Keith's lips pursed slightly and he looked out across the lake, tailfin waving slowly. "I never came out to see any of the others who returned." he said softly, and Shiro's eyes widened. "I never let myself be seen after they were breathing steady again." Keith looked over his shoulder at Shiro, then twisted and dove into the water in one smooth, _fast_ movement, a crimson streak cutting away from Shiro and out of sight.

He stared after Keith for a long while, though he didn't really expect the merman to come back. Shiro didn't see why he would be different from any other 'stupid human' Keith had been kind enough to haul out of his lake.

Didn't know why Keith would let himself be seen again for Shiro, what could possibly have made him different. He swallowed, fluttering his fingers through the water, and was grateful that he somehow _was_.

* * *

Keith blinked at Shiro, extending a cautious hand towards the gift. "What is it?" he asked, eyes flicking up to Shiro's.

"It's, ah, a flower." Shiro said, ducking his head, watching Keith's fingertips glide over one of the petals. "I keep plants in my apartment. My home. And I- It's pretty." He offered Keith the orchid, slightly relieved when he simply accepted it.

Keith cradled the springy, spidery flower between his hands. "Why . . . would you bring me a flower?" he asked, in a curious voice.

"Because- Because it's . . . nice to give people flowers sometimes?" Shiro said helplessly. "I just . . . the orchid bloomed a few days ago, and I thought maybe you would like it. They don't grow wild in this part of the world and it's something . . . new?"

Keith nodded, eyes fixed on the light purple flower. "Thank you." he said abruptly, looking up, the scales along his brow, nose, and cheeks shimmering with the movement. He smiled. "It's very pretty."

Shiro smiled, relieved. It had been an impulse, maybe, but it had been an impulse three days ago when the orchid had begun blooming, and he'd stuck with the idea. And brought the cut flower all the way up the mountain, careful not to crush or bruise it.

"You raise plants in your nest?" Keith asked, twitching his tail.

"I like them." Shiro said, lost for what else to say. He didn't even know if Keith _had_ a place more specific than his lake that was 'home', or if he kept _things_ , although he had known Keith liked things for how they looked or felt, sometimes.

Apparently whatever else, Keith did not keep plants, and was both confused and intensely curious about Shiro's. Shiro found himself answering all kinds of questions about his plants and flowers and where they came from and how he kept them, for most of the day.

He didn't mind, but it was . . . unexpected.

Keith also didn't let go of the orchid Shiro had brought him - he was still holding it even when Shiro had to leave and head back down the mountain.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the lake, back against a smallish rock, Shiro wondered dejectedly what he had done. Last time when he left Keith had seemed . . . well, like _Keith_. But today. . .

He sighed, looking out across the lake, rolling the delicate stem of the sagiso he had brought Keith. It was a new one - he usually tried to bring Keith new flowers, ones he hadn't seen before, though eventually he'd run out. He hadn't even _seen_ the merman today, not since he reached the lake several hours before, but he had no idea why Keith was avoiding him.

Something dark breached the water and Shiro twitched, focusing on it. It moved and-

"Keith!" Shiro called, startled. Keith turned and looked towards him, then dove again and Shiro's heart sank. What if Keith had only come up because he'd thought Shiro was already gone?

A few moments later Keith surfaced again less than a stone's throw from Shiro, giving him a small smile, same as last time. Shiro smiled back tentatively, confused. "Shiro!" he said happily. "Hello! Are you all right?" he asked after a moment, tilting his head.

"I'm sorry." Shiro said, leaning forwards.

Keith made a clicking sound and twitched a fin thoughtfully, his face calm. ". . .sorry?" he repeated, cocking his head a degree further. "For what are you sorry?" he asked, coming a tiny bit closer.

"I," Shiro paused, "I don't know. For whatever I did? I . . . didn't think I'd see you today after all." he admitted, trying not to show quite how much that had hurt. He'd been a little surprised to realise _that_ himself.

"What you did?" Keith said slowly, frowning. "Why would you not see me?"

Shiro shrugged helplessly. "I guess- I thought you didn't _want_ to see me, when I came up here and-"

"Shiro, how long have you been here?" Keith asked, derailing him, and Shiro blinked.

"I- A few hours maybe?" Shiro admitted, flushing. "Why, don't you-" he broke off. Did Keith _not_ know that? Had he just not noticed Shiro and _that_ was why he hadn't come to say hello? Shiro's flush deepened.

"Shiro, I didn't hear you." Keith made a muffled clicking sound, low in his throat. " _I_ am sorry. If I had known you were here. . . I cannot hear you very well if you are on the shore here," he pointed, coming closer, "and I am under the water, perhaps even over there." he pointed towards the waterfall.

"Oh." Shiro said, and ducked his head.

He felt foolish, but also relieved that Keith hadn't been _avoiding_ him.

"Won't you come, then?" Keith asked, fluttering his fins and bending, his tail now the closest part of him to Shiro. He curled the tail fin at the end, splashing quietly. Shiro smiled and nodded, climbing to his feet - parts of his legs were numb from the way he had been sitting for so long, but he ignored the tingling feeling - and taking off his boots, shirt, and shorts before walking into the lake.

The cold water took his breath away, as usual, but he didn't care, especially when he got a little deeper in and Keith darted to his side, circling him closely, tail brushing his legs and back. "Hello, Shiro." Keith said, trailing a hand over one of Shiro's arms and giving him a pleased smile.

"Hi." Shiro said again, with a probably silly smile of his own. "I-" he hesitated, flush returning. "I missed you."

Keith looked startled, his deep blue-grey eyes widening and his fins splaying wide. "I," he paused, tilting his head to one side and peeking past his hair, "I missed you too."

Shiro felt warm, his smile widening. "Oh, I brought you another flower." he said, holding out the sagiso and watching Keith zero in on it, holding out his hands as Shiro laid it gently in his grasp.

"Thank you." Keith smiled back, cradling it in one hand. "Tell me about it?" he asked, as usual, and Shiro nodded, following Keith over to a rock that rose from the water where it was a little deeper than Shiro was tall as he spoke. Keith nestled the flower safely in a little heap of pebbles on top of the stone, fingertips trailing over the feathery edges. "It's very pretty. Like water bird's wings."

"It is." Shiro said, watching Keith's face rather than the flower. He looked up at Shiro, the warm smile still curving his lips.

Keith suddenly darted away with a flick of his tail against Shiro's side. "Come on!" he encouraged, waggling his tail like he was impatient to slow himself to Shiro's pace. "Let me show you something."

Keith didn't wait for him to swim around the lake under his own power, but instead pulled him gently along - it didn't seem to take much, if any, effort for Keith to tow him, despite the fact that aside from the length of his tail, Keith was much smaller than Shiro.

He showed Shiro a small inlet where a racoon came down to wash things in the lake, and sometimes dropped shiny things out of its den nearby. A fleet of turtles patrolling a shady part of the lake and more sunning themselves on rocks, a floating log, and each other. He even drew Shiro underwater, carefully, and guided him to some of the hidden places in the shallower parts of the lake, sheltered nooks and bright silver fish and lush greenery.

Shiro happily took in everything Keith was willing to show him, and asked questions about his lake, but . . . was still too afraid to ask, even as Keith had taken him under the surface today and he had thought. . .

Was Keith really alone here, with no other merfolk? Shiro frowned.

"You should whistle next time." Keith said, stretching out a little, his forearm nudging Shiro's calf. His voice was lazy and his eyes were half-closed.

Shiro didn't feel much more awake himself, lying back on this rock mostly in the sun, sort of out of the water. "Whistle?" he repeated, confused.

"When you come up out of the woods." Keith said, stretching up a little and looking at Shiro over his own body. Keith's tail flicked and sent an arc of water droplets over him, making him laugh and squirm, nearly falling off the side of the rock. "To let me know you are here." he added, sliding closer to Shiro's upper body and leaning up on his elbows. "So I'll come up to see you."

"But- _Whistle?_ " Shiro repeated, frowning a little, propping himself up on one hand.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, leaning forward a little more even though Shiro was halfway sitting up now. His trailing hair brushed Shiro's left arm.

"Well it's just- _Whistling_ just seems . . . rude." Shiro said, fidgeting.

Keith cocked his head with the now-familiar peculiar little too-abrupt movement. "Why?" he asked curiously, tail flicking gently.

"Well," Shiro flushed, "I'm not . . . _calling_ you, you're not a dog or something." He pushed himself off the rock, holding on to it with one hand to steady himself.

Keith blinked, then laughed, soft and warm. "It's easier for me to hear if I'm underwater, Shiro, that's all." He moved alongside Shiro, tail curling close and then unfurling slowly, almost brushing against Shiro's legs. "I only come out to talk to you because I want to, no matter what you do to let me know you're here." he said, circling behind Shiro.

Shiro's flush deepened, and a shy, happy grin pulled at his lips.

"And I would like to know when you arrive, even if I am further out." Keith said as he came back around in front of Shiro. He smiled. "I like speaking with you." he said, with a flutter of his lashes and a glance away. "If I hear you as soon as you get here, we can spend more time together before you have to go."

"I like talking to you too." Shiro said earnestly, and Keith looked up, meeting his eyes. "I'll whistle." he promised. "Next time."

Keith's smile widened, and Shiro's heart fluttered. "Good."

"I-"

"You should leave." Keith said, and Shiro frowned. "It is beginning to grow dark." he said, with a sigh. He brushed a hand over Shiro's arm. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt in the forest if night falls before you can leave the mountain."

"Oh. Of course." Shiro sighed, looking at the sky, which was streaking pink and orange and steadily deepening. "Thank you." Keith nodded, cool fingers trailing over Shiro's arm. "I," he paused, hesitant, then forced out the words, "don't want to leave you."

Keith's fins fluttered, and he smiled slightly, though his eyes showed confusion. Shiro cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You- You'll come again soon, though, won't you?" Keith asked, not quite needily.

Shiro nodded hastily. "Of course! As soon as I can, I promise." he said without thinking, and Keith smiled properly again, his tail curling against Shiro's legs.

* * *

"Clumsy." Keith teased, flicking his tail and circling around Shiro easily, drifting through the water. He'd been almost waiting for Shiro today, visible at the surface before he even reached the shore, and had drawn Shiro out into the lake immediately. Now he was chivvying Shiro along with feigned impatience and laughing at his swimming.

Shiro stuck his tongue out, and Keith laughed, rolling over and flaring his fins. "Some of us don't have tails," he pointed out, "we-"

"I know!" Keith said, wrinkling his nose, making the scales across his cheeks shimmer as his expression shifted. "It's terrible."

"We get by _just fine_." Shiro said pointedly, unable to quite repress a smile anyway. "How well do you think _you_ would do on land, anyway? Probably worse than I do here."

Keith snorted disdainfully. "Not so much worse than this ridiculousness." he said with a punctuating flick of his tail that sent a delicate spatter of water droplets over Shiro. "The water is simply more forgiving of clumsiness."

"Until you sink and drown." Shiro pointed out dryly, patiently continuing to swim - in his own slow, 'clumsy' way - in the direction Keith was leading him.

Keith dipped under the water, under _Shiro_ , startling him - even more so when he felt the light brush of hard scales against his belly. "I would not let you drown." Keith said almost fondly when he came up again near Shiro's ear.

Shiro smiled, fighting the warmth of a flush in his cheeks. "I know." he said, clearing his throat. "You don't let _anyone_ drown, if you can help it."

Keith brushed a hand over his shoulder, and Shiro met his gaze, surprised at the look in his eyes. "It's not too much further, even at _your_ pace. The laziest catfish is faster than this." he added with another playful flick of his tail, stretching out on his back beside Shiro, barely having to move to keep pace with him.

Shiro rolled his eyes and just kept moving - he was actually a fairly strong swimmer, and visiting Keith had been improving his skills further just from the sheer amount of practise he was getting these days, but no one human could hope to stand up to Keith in the water. He glanced down the length of Keith's brilliant tail, the thick muscles barely flexing under the shimmery scales as he drifted along beside Shiro.

Shiro realised they were coming quite close to the roiling water spilling from the rocky place beneath the falls, and hesitated. "Ah, Keith?" he said warily, looking at the rushing water and the scattered rocks.

"Don't worry, I won't take you up there." Keith said when Shiro turned to look at him again. "I'd keep you safe," he added, brushing a hand over Shiro's shoulder, "if we did go up there, but it's a bit rough. For such a clumsy swimmer!" he added, flaring his tail fin and letting it rest against Shiro's ankle for a moment.

Shiro stuck his tongue out, and Keith slid past him, hand trailing down his arm to catch his own and pull him onwards. "This way." he added, leading Shiro almost right alongside the white water, then away, towards the shore.

He startled Shiro by pushing him up suddenly, nearly throwing him - he caught onto the edge of a rock before he banged into it, and turned to look back at Keith, mouth open to ask-

Keith was nowhere to be seen - no, he was underwater, a dark-and-scarlet blur twisting together. A moment later he shot out of the water with a splash, caught hold of the rock beside Shiro, tossed him a grin, and hauled his body over the rock with a slithery movement onto- Not the ground, there was another splash from the far side of the rock. Shiro pulled himself up as well, peering over and seeing Keith had just toppled into a sequestered pool on the other side.

He braced his feet against the rock and followed Keith's example, bringing himself up and splashing clumsily into the water face first. Keith caught his shoulders and pulled him up, leaving Shiro almost sprawled across his body. He patted Shiro's shoulder, then trailed a light stroke down his back before pushing him off on his own again.

"There are flowers up here." Keith told him, once he'd caught his breath, pointing to a _huge_ splay of greenery floating on the surface, pink and purple blooms scattered among the leaves. "And fish." he added as Shiro jumped, looking down.

Keith dove, coming up again a minute later with a rather large fish dappled in white and black.

"Koi?" Shiro asked, surprised, and Keith smiled and shrugged, letting the fish thrash its body and tail and swim out of his hands again.

"They stay up here where the water is almost still - and where it's harder for the birds to get them." Keith pointed up, where there were branches twined almost solidly together in a roof over the quiet pool. There were vines lacing them together even tighter, leaving them mostly in shadow here.

"Or they might be too smart to jump over the barrier." Shiro pointed out, tilting his head up and looking at Keith sideways. Keith laughed, shrugging with a movement that slipped all the way down his tail.

"Perhaps." Keith allowed, trailing his fingers through the water. A starburst of bright colours that were _not_ crimson shot away from him "There are a lot of them up here."

"Where does the water come from?" Shiro asked, since they had passed by the waterfall itself, and this was certainly higher than the main body of the lake.

"I'll show you." Keith said, beckoning Shiro along and swimming around him in a lazy circle. "There's a little offshoot of the waterfall that comes down over the slope this way. It's a lot slower when it comes this way."

* * *

Shiro rubbed the back of his wrist over his sweaty brow, pausing to take a rest before he covered the distance to the lake's edge. At least now he'd gotten this high it was mostly level - no more scaling steep slopes and clambering around rocks.

He wasn't sure if he was taking the easiest path up to Keith's lake, but he knew it would _bring_ him there. It was a thick forest and a big mountain, Shiro wasn't quite willing to trust he'd be able to find his way to Keith's lake any other way.

He pulled off his boots and stripped down to his undershorts before stepping into the lake and, after a brief hesitation, giving a sharp whistle, as loud as he could manage. It took a couple of tries, and Shiro realised he didn't know when the last time he'd whistled _was_ , but he eventually managed one that hurt his ears a little as the sound bounced off the water.

Barely a minute later he saw a flash of red in the water and grinned, forging deeper.

Keith popped up before he got to his knees. "Shiro!" He darted close as Shiro kept moving into the lake, rolling over in the water as he swam around Shiro. "Welcome back." He brushed the back of his hand over Shiro's arm, and he reached out impulsively in return.

Keith was moving so fast Shiro actually wound up stroking his tail rather than catching his arm, but he flicked a fin, glancing over his shoulder at Shiro, and didn't seem to mind. He held out a hand, beckoning, and Shiro followed willingly, flexing his hand, still feeling the shadow-sensation of smooth scales against his palm.

Keith slowed a little, allowing Shiro to draw up beside him, and his tail bent sideways to nudge playfully against Shiro's hip. He reached out in a playful almost swat of his own in retaliation, and Keith laughed and thrashed quickly, throwing water in his face and shooting away. . .

But not far. He barely went a full length away and then he twisted, flaring his fins and watching Shiro with a shadow of a smile. Shiro narrowed his eyes and chased after Keith, slow as he was compared to the nimble, flexible flash that was Keith spiralling and darting through the water.

Keith doubled back and purposely let Shiro catch hold of him - he had to have, there was no way Shiro could have so much as touched him otherwise - curling his tail around Shiro for a moment before pulling away. Shiro ducked underwater and dove a bit deeper, swimming in a broad arc around Keith and only coming up when he needed to breathe.

Keith caught him around the shoulders just as he came up, startling him into a breathless yelp. Keith's arms fell away and he made a short, sharp sound himself, and Shiro turned and reached for him. He eyed Shiro worriedly but came closer all the same.

"I'm all right," Shiro said, guessing, "you just startled me. I can't hear or see you coming very well underwater." He smiled sheepishly. "It's okay."

Keith nodded tentatively, resting a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He smiled encouragingly, and Keith relaxed a little.

Shiro pursed his lips thoughtfully, then dove again, but this time only enough to head _straight_ for Keith, catching him around the waist. Keith thrashed in his arms and his tail smacked Shiro pretty hard, but when Shiro broke the surface again he was laughing, louder than Shiro had ever heard him before.

He was also amazing _solid_ in Shiro's arms. Shiro had known Keith was muscular - it wasn't like he wore anything that would have hidden his body, and even in the buoyancy of the water he moved Shiro like it was nothing - but his waist and belly felt like corded steel under Shiro's grip. Keith wriggled and Shiro squeezed him tighter without thinking, then realised what he was doing and started to ease off.

Keith caught his eye and grinned, then dove, dragging Shiro underwater with him. He curled his hands over Shiro's arms where they hooked over his hips, keeping Shiro close, and rolled them together. It was dizzying and Shiro had to fight not to laugh with exhilaration as they sped through the water, so he wouldn't breathe in lake water.

Keith brought him up before he started to feel the lack of air too badly, and Shiro laughed and gasped at once, clinging to Keith's shoulder for support. Keith giggled almost in his ear, tail waving gently below them, fins brushing Shiro's legs.

Almost as soon as Shiro could breathe and coordinate all his limbs at the same time again Keith slipped out of his arms with a sinuous lash of his tail. His tail fin shoved against Shiro's belly as he moved away and brought home how gentle Keith must always be careful to keep his movements when he swam with Shiro, because it nearly knocked the breath out of him even without the body of Keith's tail behind it.

It took Shiro a moment to gather himself and follow, but Keith was almost _slow_ as he led Shiro on this time, circling back and darting teasingly past Shiro several times. Once he _almost_ pressed one of his fins right into Shiro's outstretched hand, then spun away with another soft laugh, his eyes sparkling.

When Shiro finally 'caught' him again, he lingered for long enough to concede that he had truly been snagged. He surged upwards and slipped over Shiro's arms, bowing backwards, his tail sliding over Shiro's shoulder for a moment before he pushed off.

Keith chased after Shiro, when he led the chase himself again, but he allowed Shiro to evade him without too much work. He continually _almost_ caught Shiro, cool hands trailing over him to make the point of how close Keith had come.

Shiro hadn't had such pure _fun_ in years.

* * *

"This way, it's around there." Keith said, fluttering a fin as Shiro nodded and rested a hand briefly on Keith's hip.

"Are you going to throw me at a wall again?" Shiro asked lightly, and Keith glared at him, but it wasn't exactly a harsh look.

"I didn't _throw_ you at it, I boosted you so you could get _over_ it." Keith said primly, and huffed a little laugh. "I didn't realise you hadn't been paying attention." he teased.

"I _was_ paying attention to you; I'm always paying attention to you." Shiro said without thinking, and Keith met his eyes, then looked away, fins fluttering and the scales over his shoulder shimmering in the light as he turned away. "I, er, just didn't expect to suddenly become airborne." he added, and Keith laughed.

"I'd say I'd warn you next time, but you did all right," Keith said teasingly, looking over his shoulder. "especially compared to the last time you were suddenly airborne, I suppose." he added, and nodded towards the other side of the lake, where the waterfall was almost inaudible from here.

"Ah." Shiro flushed. "Well, I- Fair." he said with a sigh, remembering the long fall and the breathless plunge afterwards. Which had left him spinning and trapped until Keith came to fetch him out. He smiled slightly, moving a little faster through the water as he trailed after Keith.

"Shh!" Keith hissed suddenly, and Shiro stilled, eyes widening. Keith grinned at him, though, so evidently nothing was wrong. "Come with me." he murmured, and clasped Shiro's arm, drawing him carefully through the water.

Shiro followed and tried not to splash at all, if he was supposed to be staying quiet.

"There." Keith stopped and pointed when they had nearly reached the shore, and Shiro looked. It took a few moments before he realised what he was supposed to be seeing. He bit his lip, holding back a soft sound, as he took in the tiny bundles of fluff tumbling over each other in the grass near the water's edge. "They only just hatched. Their first swim was yesterday." Keith said softly as they watched the little creatures play and chirp-squawk at each other, biting at grass and sticks and each other and once a snail's shell.

Shiro pulled his gaze away from the cygnets and looked at Keith. He was smiling at the little things. "We can't get too close, because their parents are still very protective, but-" he broke off as he looked at Shiro. "Shiro?"

"They're adorable." Shiro said, flushing as he looked away again. One of the adult swans waddled up to the cygnets, extending a wing and flapping it impatiently behind them, nearly sending one careening aside when it didn't dart in the correct direction. Shiro had to stifle a laugh. "Thank you for showing me."

When he looked back over Keith was still giving that warm, soft smile, but it was directed at _Shiro_ this time. His mind went blank and he nearly forgot to keep treading water, although Keith's hand on his arm was helping keep him up.

Keith drew him back and Shiro startled, then saw that the adults were leading the cygnets down into the water. One of them headed straight for Shiro and Keith, honking pointedly and glaring, resettling its wings.

Keith laughed softly and tugged Shiro away a little faster, away from where the little fluffy birds were now sliding gracelessly into the water, tiny wings beating the air. They swam back across the lake, and Shiro was beginning to feel the exertion of the day, though he didn't show it - hiking up the mountain to see Keith was a fair bit of effort in itself, and he'd been swimming and treading water for several hours now.

He liked swimming with Keith, though, and he never minded the exhausted heap he sometimes fell into at the end of the day to recover his energy. Although he'd fended off a few prying or teasing questions about what he was _doing_ on his days off.

And though Shiro didn't want to go, the time he could spend with Keith for the day was ending. He stopped at the slope up to the shore, just shallow enough that he could stand with his head and shoulders out of the water.

"I knew you would like the little ones." Keith said, tilting his head, tail curling upwards beside him. He smiled at Shiro. "Thank you."

Shiro startled a bit. "Of course I do! They're- I. . ." he trailed off, and Keith gave him a slightly confused look, his eyes still warm and his smile still soft and fond.

Shiro's heart thudded, almost feeling like it had risen to the base of his throat, and he moved forwards, brushing a hand over Keith's shoulder. He tipped his head again, making a soft little sound, inquisitive but not bothered. Shiro cupped his cheek, scales smooth and cool under his palm and fingers, and leaned in, brushing his lips over Keith's with a feathery touch that firmed quickly.

A startled sound caught in Keith's throat, then he pressed back against Shiro's mouth enthusiastically, his hands sliding over Shiro's shoulders and his body coming closer with a fluid arch. Shiro purred, nudging a little closer, his nose brushing Keith's, and gently tugged Keith's lower lip between his own before kissing him harder again.

Keith gave a little breathy cry, his fingers curling until his short nails dug into Shiro's shoulders almost harshly. His tail trembled and curved almost around Shiro's left thigh, and then he let go hurriedly, falling away from Shiro with a movement that would have been graceless from anyone else.

Shiro's breath was coming quick in his chest, which felt like it might burst from the intensity of the feeling inside. Keith stared at him with wide eyes, the oceanic blue gone dark and tinged with steely grey. Shiro licked his lips, struggling to find words again, but before he could get out more than a syllable Keith was just-

Gone.

Keith had twisted away, not just sinking into the water but throwing himself into it and diving deep, his tail lashing the surface with a powerful stroke that sent Shiro reeling off his feet with the force of the water it displaced. And Shiro could see no sign of him anywhere, he had left and left fast.

Shiro flailed back to his feet and brushed his fingers over his lips, still dazed from the kiss and still looking for any sign of where Keith had sped off to.

* * *

"Keith?" Shiro called. He refused to go further in than where he stood now, almost knee-deep - this was _Keith's_ lake and . . . and now Shiro felt like he wasn't welcome, and he didn't want to push. No matter how desperately he wanted to see Keith again.

Even if all he could do was apologise.

Shiro's hands fell away from his face and he bowed his head. He didn't- He didn't _want_ to apologise - even if it had been an impulsive act, he had wanted to. . .

And he had thought _Keith_ wanted- or at least, that Keith had _enjoyed_. . .

 _He kissed me back. . ._ Shiro thought helplessly, pressing his lips together and looking out over the water. _You kissed me back, you did. . . And you made me feel welcome, and you- I thought you. . ._

Shiro swallowed hard, biting his lip. It took him a few minutes to control his unsteady breathing again. He actually hadn't _thought_ about it before, somehow, though as he hiked the mountain he had realised he had _wanted_ Keith for a while, just . . . spending _any_ time with Keith was a delight, and Shiro had never looked for anything else in himself.

He raised his head and whistled sharply, long and loud, the way he'd come to do so easily, almost automatically over the past months. He waited, but he didn't hold out much hope, not now.

Keith didn't appear, not so much as a ripple or a glimpse of crimson anywhere.

The same as the last time Shiro had made the hike up here, and the time before that.

The last time Shiro had seen Keith had been those wide, beautiful blue eyes, dark and shocked, and then a flash of pale skin and bright scales in a hurried blur, the splay of Keith's tail fin as he dove, and then. . .

Nothing.

Shiro called his friend's name again, and waited as the sound died away slowly. There was nothing but the calm rustles and busy little birdsong and chatter of the woods behind him, the gentle lapping of the water on the lakeshore, and the distant roar of the waterfall.

Shiro slowly left the lake, pulling socks and boots on his damp feet and beginning the long hike back down the mountain. His heart felt like lead, and the trip felt like it took three times as long as it should have.

* * *

Walking out onto the rocky ground close by the lake, Shiro tried to remain quiet. He knew sneaking up - even if he could - wouldn't get him the chance to talk with Keith, even if he was out and at the surface, but he just wished he could _see_ his friend.

There was no sign of him, though, when Shiro reached the water's edge.

Shiro couldn't quite bring himself to whistle today, and his voice was locked in his throat. He walked the edge of the lake for a bit, searching the water and barely minding his own footing, heart sinking with every undisturbed stretch of water.

He made his way slowly back to the gentle, pebbled slope nearest the path up the mountain, mouth dry. "Keith!" He approached the lake and called his friend's name again, hopelessly.

Shiro fell to his knees at the water's edge. " _Please_ , Keith!" he called out, a little more weakly than he'd intended. The lake lapped at his knees, cool water beginning to soak into his jeans. "Please, just-"

He stopped, swallowing, his throat feeling dry and tight.

"I'll even- I'll leave and I won't ever come back, if that's what you want," Shiro said, trying to make sure his voice was loud enough to carry, "just _please_ , talk to me first? Just- One more time?" he begged.

The lake offered no response, and there were no flashes of glittering crimson no matter how hard Shiro looked for them. His heart ached. Shiro slumped forwards, his hands splashing into the water as he braced himself on them.

He'd wanted- But if he'd had any idea that it would lead to _this_ . . . it had been an impulse to kiss Keith, he'd barely even had the thought before somehow he just _was_ , and he had been . . . so happy, then.

If he'd known that kiss would cost him his friend, he would rather have swallowed his feelings forever.

* * *

Shiro ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and took a deep breath.

 _I can't believe I am actually doing this_ , he thought, then stepped forwards, lifting his jaw and looking down into the rushing water at the base of the falls. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Shiro reminded himself that not only had he been fine the first time, Keith complained about people falling over all the time and _they_ were all fine, and toppled himself over on purpose.

The fall was almost meditative - more so than it had been the first time - but not very long before he plunged into the water. The shock of the chill knocked the breath from his lungs even more than the impact, despite Shiro preparing himself for it. He was dragged along like a leaf riding the currents, slung between rocks and bobbing to the surface and back down, dizzying and exhilarating and a little terrifying.

Cold, powerful hands caught his arm, then a slender arm wrapped around his waist, and Shiro felt the unique press of a long, strong tail thrashing close against his body. It didn't _hurt_ exactly, but it was definitely . . . the tail buffeted him as they picked up speed and pulled out of the rapids into more open water.

Shiro found himself floating - swimming - under his own power, a much gentler swirl of current winding around him from Keith's movements.

"What are you- _Shiro_." Keith snapped, tail curling up and in, then lashing out again, his outspread arms keeping him from moving too much. "What were you _thinking_ , you've been up there before, you know- Why did you even _go_ up there?" he asked, tail flicking restlessly, his brilliant scales glittering in the sun.

Shiro had - briefly - entertained the idea of lying, when he came up with this plan, but he refused to go _that_ far. "You wouldn't talk to me." he said, and Keith's tail stilled, his fins folding in just a little. "I. . . I'm sorry. If you truly don't want to see me . . . then . . . I'll go and I won't come back this time," his voice cracked, "I promise."

Keith tipped his head, his hair falling across his face, and peeked at Shiro around his fringe. "I," he paused, "would be sad if you didn't return."

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, sinking a little lower in the water. Keith reached out and pulled him up again with one hand, though he hadn't been close to being unable to breathe yet.

"Did you really throw yourself off the waterfall to," Keith paused, fins fluttering and the scales across his cheekbones and down the sides of his throat shimmering, "just hoping I would come and save you? Talk to you?" he asked.

Shiro swallowed, flushing. "Well. I. I tried to come out here and you . . . ignored me?" he looked at Keith for confirmation, and he fidgeted, scales shimmering a little more. "I knew you would save me," he nodded - Keith saved _anyone_ who needed help, no matter how he fussed about it, "and I . . . hoped you would talk to me, yes."

Keith flicked his tail, darting a quick semi-circle around Shiro. "You. . . You like me that much?" he asked tentatively, cocking his head the other direction, his tail brushing gently against Shiro's legs as he moved.

Shiro's blush deepened. "Aa . . . yes." he said simply. "I'm sorry if I- If I did something to make you uncomfortable, but I _really do_ , Keith." He met Keith's eyes earnestly. "I like you . . . so very much." He ducked his head, biting his lip.

Keith came closer, one hand coming up to feather along Shiro's jaw, and then he gave an almost lazy flick of his tail and rose to meet Shiro. His lips were cold, but soft, and he lingered against Shiro's mouth as he released the bite on his own lip with a quiet gasp.

Keith's eyes were open, and slightly nervous.

Shiro gently returned the pressure of the kiss and one hand had come up to rest on Keith's waist before he quite realised he was moving. Keith's muscles trembled under his touch, then firmed, and he arched his body, nudging his nose against Shiro's.

Then he sank away, his tail curling up tight to his body and his fins pressed almost flat against his skin. "I," his scales shimmered brightly, "I like you very much, too, Shiro." he said softly, ducking his head and letting his hair fall across his face.

His words took Shiro's breath away.

" _Keith_ , I. . ." Shiro reached out to him, and Keith looked up with a faint tremor running visibly through him. He smiled faintly, tail fin fluttering as his tail uncoiled a little. "I _am_ sorry I pushed you, and . . . that I did something so drastic to try and force you to talk to me." he said, wincing.

Keith cocked his head at that, looking puzzled. "I'm sorry I fled from you instead of-" he broke off, smoothing a hand over one of his side fins. "I heard you, when you said-" He looked up at Shiro. "When you asked me to come, when you said- I was so afraid you wouldn't come back this time." he swallowed, the scales across his face almost seeming dull as he sank in the water. "But I just couldn't . . . move. I was," he paused, "afraid."

"Of me?" Shiro said with a pang, and Keith shook his head, then paused, flicking his tail restlessly.

"Of. . . Not you, but . . . _you_." Keith frowned, giving a frustrated huff. "I am not afraid of _you_ , Shiro," he said with a flicker of a smile, drifting closer and letting his tail slide along Shiro's legs, "but what you. . . I suppose I hadn't let myself think that I _should_ be, and then when you- you kissed me," he ducked his head, "and when _I_. . . It . . . alarmed me."

"I'm sorry." Shiro said again, daring to reach out and brush a hand over Keith's side again.

He smiled under the touch, leaning nearer. "I'm sorry." he said with one of his whole-body rippling shrugs. "Even if I left you then, I . . . should have come to speak with you when you returned. I didn't know what to say. I was-"

"I was terrified you were going to be upset with me." Shiro confessed when Keith was silent for a few moments. "You're-" He coughed awkwardly. "You're my best friend. I- I don't know what I would do if you didn't want me to come here any more. If you- If I did something to make you hate me."

Keith's eyes had gone wide again, but they were brighter this time, and a smile tugged at his lips after a few moments. "I wouldn't hate you." Keith said softly, his tail sliding up and curling over Shiro's hip as he let himself drift to rest with his shoulder nearly against Shiro's chest. "I know you, now," he made a thoughtful noise, "and you wouldn't do anything that could make me hate you." he said from almost beneath Shiro's jaw.

"You didn't expect- You didn't think I would kiss you, either." Shiro pointed out, his voice thick in his throat, looking down at Keith.

Keith flashed a quick grin, then surged up and kissed Shiro fleetingly. "I did not." he admitted. "But," he twined his body around Shiro's, sliding behind him and then coming around his other side, tail still looped behind his back, "I stand by what I said."

Shiro smiled, probably stupidly, feeling blindsided and happy and- He lowered his head and bumped his brow gently against Keith's. "May I kiss you again?" he asked, which hadn't been what he'd intended to say, but. . .

Keith slid his arms over Shiro's shoulders and pressed against him fully, cool skin and hard muscle and sleek scales. "You don't need to ask." he said, nuzzling Shiro's cheek. "I want you to." he added, with a sideways look from beneath his lashes.

So Shiro did, curling one arm around Keith's back and pulling him in, even as Keith's tail slid away from him and beat gently - supporting them both easily, as he had done so many times. Shiro kissed him slowly this time, soft, warm brushes to tease and build up, lingering more and more and then finally just not pulling away as Keith made a little pleading sound and kissed him harder.

Shiro smiled and sucked gently at Keith's lower lip, moaning quietly as Keith shivered against him, tail thrashing a little quicker for just a moment. He trailed a caress over Keith's cheek and jaw, then let himself push a little more, coaxing - begging for - Keith to let him in.

Keith obliged, slow and careful, and made a little high-pitched sound as Shiro's tongue slid along his own. He clung to Shiro's shoulders and barely let Shiro kiss him, begin to explore, before turning it back on him with a quick, almost darting slide of his tongue.

Shiro almost laughed into his mouth as the kiss became a game very like the ones Keith liked to tease him into, playing chase and catch and leaving them curling around each other in the water. Though this time, Shiro was the steady one, gentling Keith's headlong enthusiasm and teasing him into slower, deeper strokes.

He slid a hand down Keith's back, smooth skin fading under sleek, solid scales. Shiro stroked gently, but firmly over Keith's tail, and it wriggled, the steady rhythm of strokes faltering for a moment. Shiro hummed, and Keith grinned against his mouth, pushing his tail against Shiro's hand and wrapping his arms more tightly around Shiro's shoulders.

"I'm so happy you came back." Keith said softly as their lips parted. "I miss you when you go; if you never came back ever. . ." he trailed off, a wounded look in his eyes, rubbing his tail against Shiro's legs.

"I couldn't have stayed away." Shiro admitted, swallowing. He nudged his nose against Keith's. "Not without you telling me to go. Not ever." Keith made a pleased sound and Shiro kissed him again, shallow and sweet. "I never want to."

"I never want you to go." Keith said quietly, his tail and arms both curling clingily around Shiro. "I want you here with me."

"Me too." Shiro said simply, and kissed him again.

* * *

Shiro kicked off his boots and whistled, loud and sharp, as he stripped down and left his belongings - all but a single kakitsubata - piled on the rocky lakeshore.

"Shiro!" Keith called as he rose out of the water, raising a hand in greeting. Shiro grinned and hurried into the lake towards him. "Come play with me?" he asked, flicking his tail just beneath the surface and looking at Shiro sidelong, around his fringe.

"Always!" Shiro promised, lunging to catch Keith around the waist and purring as he was met with an eager kiss. "I brought you a flower." he said as they broke apart, and Keith hummed happily, stroking Shiro's shoulder and down his arm.

"What is it?" Keith asked, accepting Shiro's gift with the same delight in his eyes as had been there for the very first flower - though no confusion, any more. The iris' bright colour was a little too light to match Keith's eyes, but it was surprisingly close.

"It's the last one you haven't seen." Shiro said with a smile. "From my apartment. This is the only flower I haven't brought you before. It's a kakitsubata." he added.

Keith looked up at him, surprised, then curled his tail around Shiro's hips. "It's beautiful." he said happily, kissing Shiro's cheek. "Are you going to start over again?" he asked, somewhere between curious and coy.

"Until I add more flowers to my collection, I suppose I shall have to." Shiro said lightly, nuzzling Keith in return. "I'm glad you like it."

"They're always beautiful," Keith said fondly, "the flowers you bring me."

" _You're_ beautiful." Shiro said, smoothing his hands down Keith's sides to clasp just below his hips. Keith hugged Shiro a little tighter and let himself be drawn in until he could steal a kiss, laughing when Shiro didn't let him pull away this time and surrendering with a pleased murmur to a steadily more demanding kiss.

Shiro smiled against Keith's mouth, holding him close.

* * *

Sagiso are also known as White Egret Orchids, and are quite pretty. (They also mean 'my thoughts will follow you into your dreams' in hanakotoba, the Japanese language of the flowers, as a point of interest.)  
Kakitsubata are a type of Japanese iris, and in hanakotoba they represent loyalty. (I've also seen them used to reference an old love poem written with their name.)

Keith is indeed the only mer who lives in that lake. (At least now . . . he may have grown up there with his parents, or one of them, or he may have travelled there upriver on his own at some point. But now it's home, either way.)

I wanted to add a snapshot (or a few of them) where Shiro had gone up to Keith's lake and camped on the lakeshore for a weekend (along with a couple of other scenes, actually), but regrettably I did not have time or space. . . (I started this story on Sunday, and I have been working on it pretty hardcore since then trying to get it finished for today.)


End file.
